


Bite the hand that feeds (when it decides to beats.)

by PepNpaps



Series: Yeet some clothes at that lycan and lets get out of here [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asexual Character, Asexual werewolves., Aziraphale and Francis are brothers, BAMF Brother Francis, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dog Fighting, F/M, Found Family, I'm a sadistic bastard, Incomplete, Other, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Sharing Body Heat, Sprained my back so ya'll gotta suffer with me, Werewolf Aziraphale (Good Omens), Werewolf Biology, Werewolf fighting rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Six years, that's how long Gadreel has been stuck in forsaken place. Fighting for his life as entertainment for the sadistic and lonely.That is, until the police finally raid the revolting place. Rescuing those who were trapped here. Though it is not over yet.Traumatised and changed, Gadreel  must learn to live as a Francis again.PLEASE NOTE THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE!!
Relationships: Brother Francis & Hastur
Series: Yeet some clothes at that lycan and lets get out of here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541911





	Bite the hand that feeds (when it decides to beats.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hear me out. Please, brothers put down your pitchforks and flames. 
> 
> I know I have all these stories I need to finish. I have Hell's Smithary's new chapter almost done. One of the longest things I've written in a while. I had more neat completion but my computer crashed. Again. And. So I went in a walk. Listening to some tunes. 
> 
> When "The hand that feeds" by The crane wives came on. And, oh boy, I was bulldozed by this idea. It was crazy Man. So I had to write it. I'm sorry I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Please, I beg, tell me what you think? Give me your feedback, dispute what you may think it helps me keep going. I get a big ol' grin whenever I see that people seem to enjoy my wacky tales.
> 
> Also, um, I might be looking into collabing in the future. I would love to have someone help me with this series. So it you're interested just shout at me.

A crooked jaw gnaws at a morsel, twitching his ears to listen for the familiar sound of steps. His back pressed against the iron bars of the cage which houses their aging bones.

"Gadreel?" A flat voice whispers to the beige hound, ear a grunt from him. Though he shifts to gaze at the other wolf. 

“Yes Hastur? “The mangled mutt whispers, blinking at the slim alpha. 

“Have you heard word of the Ligur? “ He mutters.

”I have heard nea’h a peep, I’m sorry Hastur,” The omega sighs. The latter lowering his ears with a concerned whimper. 

“That fucker better not have gone and died on me, “Hastur lets out a watery growl, pressing his side into the bars closes to the omega’s. Seeking what little comfort, the older wolf could offer for the distressed alpha.

“That one is a tough cunt, he won’t let you get your peace yet,” The omega smiles half-heartedly, nudging the bone to the slim man.

A weak laugh escapes Hastur as he whispers to Gadreel, accepting the bone from the older wolf, " I’ll chase that bastard through the Pitts of hell." 

Knawing in the bone, stripping it of what marrow remains within its crevasses. The old wolf leans over, resting his head on the bars of the cage. Seeking what little warmth, the other had to offer. Slipping to into soothing slumber. Escaping the cramp and dank space. 

That is until a familiar bellow wakens Gadreel from his slumber. 

* * *

The bitch before him was bulky. Battle warn with eyes long gone. She fought against the 

‘Her mind is gone…'

"Rest now sister," Gadreel whispers one last time as the fight finally leave the struggling mutt’s body.

“We have ourselves a winner!!!” The hooded figure bellows. 

* * *

"It's the police!" A blurry figure shouts. Bursting into the dark room like a frightened mouse. 

* * *

"There's something here!" A distant voice shouts. 

"Gabe, something's not right... " a voice mutters, the echoing footsteps appear closer. 

A low growl rumbles from the omegas throat as places the wounded pup down 

The distant scent of tea leaves, moths and worn leather fill his snout as the hand claws at Gadreel's misshapen jaw. 

' Home, home, home, brother, brother, home, home, books, books, ' the words ring within his mind like a broken alarm. And within a moment, as he loosens his grip on the arm. Collapsing onto the man's lap as he felt He felt an overwhelming yet familiar feeling, as his bones and flesh tangle and rearrange themselves. 

"UrTss, UrTssS," Gadreels croaks, as his body trembles, stuck between wolf and man, hairless and broken. Twitching in the man's lap

"F-Francis!? " The familiar strange gasps, shrugging off his coat and ripping at his shirt, tying it around the wound as he shouts to the other officer, "Call an ambulance!! And back up!! It's a wolf ring! "

"I called it in, " another voice, deeper and colder then the softer Man, though anger and fear lingers upon his body like a cloud. 


End file.
